Conventional fielded devices, such as smart-grid endpoints, cell phones, smartphones, vehicle computer systems, etc., currently use authentication algorithms to validate the identity of the fielded device to a carrier network, such as a wireless carrier. These authentication algorithms, while adequate for many fielded devices, are unsatisfactory for some other fielded devices. Where higher levels of authentication are desirable, conventional fielded devices can first validate to the carrier network and then can undergo a second validation to a back-end service provider outside the carrier network. For example, a smart meter can use subscriber identity module (SIM) capabilities to provide stronger authentication and encryption services with a utility. The SIM capabilities can interface with a wireless stack and firmware in order to provide an enhanced set of security services (ES3). The SIM first authenticates to a wireless carrier and then can authenticate, over the wireless carrier network, to a back-end service provider outside the wireless carrier, such as an electrical utility service component, to facilitate a secure communication link between the utility and the smart meter.
An end-to-end communications pathway and associated overhead is provided each time a fielded device authenticates with a back-end service provider. This can consume resources and be associated with a level of latency. While it is desirable to maintain an ES3 for fielded devices, reducing latency and becoming more resource efficient is also desirable. Improving efficiency over the end-to-end secondary authentication of conventional techniques can be of particular concern to carrier networks where vast numbers of fielded devices can exist, as reflected by an estimated 150 million smart meters that are expected to be deployed in the US by 2020.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional secure communication systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.